The present invention relates to a fuze or igniter of the type including an adjustable electronic unit, an energy supply and a mechanical safety device.
Such fuzes or igniters are known in various embodiments for a variety of weapons systems. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,702,169 and 4,712,478 disclose such a fuze for land mines. Reference is also made to the various types of fuzes of this type or species which have become known in connection with "intelligent" artillery projectiles.
One drawback of all of these fuzes is that they are optimized for the respective weapons system or the respective type of ammunition, so that they accordingly can be employed only there because, for weapons technology and economic reasons, they are designed for a specific case of use. A use of this type of fuze for different weapons systems and ammunition types is not possible.